minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alter
The Alter is a dimension in Minecraft Reality. Summary The Alter is a massive desert. It is not made of sand; it is made of the Alter-exclusive Starsand. The Alter is a largely flat area, though it has many small caverns belowground, and has large dunes popping up occasionally, which tend to have villages on them, populated by Time Knights. Blocks *Starsand- This block makes up most of the Alter. It is orange-yellow, darker than that of sand, but otherwise looks the same. Unlike sand, starsand is not affected by gravity. *Vulcan Rock- A dark red igneous rock. It is dark grey and has orange cracks running through it. It is affected by gravity. Vulcan Rock is used in Time Knight villages and Alter Fortresses. *Barrenbark- The equivalent of wood in the Alter. Barrenbark randomly grows from starsand, and can be used to craft Barrenbark armor and weapons. *Structum- A light brown rock, the equivalent of stone, which makes up what isn't starsand for the first 15 levels of the Alter. It can be used to craft Structum armor and weapons. *Chronorium Ore- Dark blue crystals growing inside structum, Chronorium ore is the equivalent of iron. It can be crafted into Chronorium armor and weapons, and is crucial to creating a Warp Core. *Quantumstone Ore- Quantumstone ore appears as dark purple crystals inside a block of structum. It generates its own gravity field, and can be used to create a Gravity Manipulator. It can be crafted into Quantumstone armor and weapons. *Primordium Ore- This ancient lime-colored ore is found incredibly deep, around levels 36 to 42. Primordium ore gives off natural light and can be crafted into highly durable Primordium armor and weapons. It also can be used in a Dark Matter Pod to power it. *Eternite Ore- This black ore is the equivalent of bedrock and diamond in the Alter. The first 2 layers of it are minable, but the third is invincible. It can be crafted into Eternite armor and weapons. Mobs Friendly *Time Knights- Time Knights resemble pale, noseless Villagers wearing Chronorium Armor. When given a weapon, a Time Knight will follow the player like a wolf and attack enemies until he dies. Neutral *Anticubes- Anticubes are small teal Creeper heads floating within a large cube of purple matter. Anticubes fly around and, when struck with a weapon, implode. The implosion sucks in nearby blocks. *Temporum- Temporum are short brown beings, about half the size of the player, that carry Eternite pickaxes. Temporum have the ability to teleport like Endermen, but will not attack the player, and mine on their own to find Eternite. Hostile *Loopholes- A Loophole is a tiny orange cube with one green eye, surrounded by rotating rods that make them resemble suns. Loopholes attack the player by shooting them with acid arrows, which can also melt anything less durable than Primordium Ore. *Gravitoids- Gravitoids are six-armed humanoids with no legs. They have blueish blotchy skin and no eyes. They can control the player's gravity and punch them. Category:Dimensions Category:Minecraft Reality